Akira Nishikiyama
Akira Nishkiyama is a character from the video game series Yakuza. He is a major protagonist in Yakuza 0 and the secondary antagonist in its sequel Yakuza and the remake Yakuza Kiwami. In Yakuza 0 he is Kiryu's closest friend and spends a lot of time with him when they each aren't busy. In Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami Nishiki starts out still being Kiryu's friend but ends up betraying him and founding his own fraction of the Tojo Clan the Nishikiyama family and begins committing many atrocious acts in order to take over the clan. Yakuza 0 Nishiki is introduced early on in the game when Kiryu meets with him after finishing a day at work to hang out. The two go to a karaoke bar and then to a restaurant. While there they see a news report showing that a man Kiryu had beaten up in a vacant lot had been found dead by police. Kiryu is shocked stating that he did not think his beatings were hard enough to kill the man. Nishiki warns Kiryu that the murder will create trouble for the Dojima Family and so the three lieutenants will most likely use it against Kazama in hopes of ousting him and taking his position as the Dojima Family's captain. Kiryu goes off to see the three lieutenants at the Dojima Family HQ while Nishiki goes to see Kashiwagi to ask for advice. When Kiryu ends up at the Kazama Family office to see Nishiki and Kashiwagi the latter reveals that Kiryu did not kill the man in the vacant lot but rather Dojima Family lieutenant Daisaku Kuze hired a hitman to. Kuze has framed Kiryu in order to try and force him to join his Tojo Clan fraction the Kenno Clan. Kiryu tells the two of his plan to quit the Dojima Family so that when the police look into Kiryu it won't reflect on the family and as a result wont cause trouble for it and so Kuze will not be able to use the murder against Kazama, Nishiki though reluctant eventually caves in and starts his car to drive Kiryu to the Dojima Family HQ. The next day Nishiki meets Kiryu at his apartment and Kiryu tells him that a man named Tachibana met him asking for him to work for his real estate company where he would help Kiryu clear his name. Kiryu states that he is unsure of whether or not to take Tachibana up on his offer as it seems a little too convienient. Nishiki advises Kiryu to research Tachibana Real Estate to see if he can trust them. After Kiryu joins the company he meets Nishiki at the batting cages. Kiryu requests Nishiki's help in finding a buisiness suit for his first job with Jun Oda Tachibana's assistant. Kiryu enters a bar in Kamurocho named Serena where to his surprise he finds Nishiki. The two hang out and wait for Oda who had said he would meet Kiryu at the bar. A lot of time goes on and Oda does not turn up making the two men worried. Eventually Oda is thrown through the door by Dojima Family lieutenant Awano and some of his goons. Awano bashes Nishiki's head against the bar counter multiple times. Kiryu is sent out by Awano to fight his goons. When Kiryu returns he reveals that Awano met him outside and threatened him to either hand Tachibana over to him or be killed by the Dojima Family. Oda protests against Kiryu betraying Tachibana causing Nishiki to argue with him stating that if Kiryu does not betray him he will end up dead. Upon leaving the sewers he had been running through to get away from the Dojima Family Nishiki drove up to Kiryu and told him to get in the car. Nishiki drove Kiryu to a hilltop and attempted to kill him stating that the Dojima Family likes to make their killings exceedingly painful so it would be better for Nishiki to painlessly kill Kiryu than for him to suffer that fate. Ultimately Nishiki cannot bring himself to kill Kiryu. Nishiki is forced to take part in the Dojima Family man hunt to find and murder Kiryu. Kiryu leaves Little Asia after being instructed by the elder to rescue Tachibana who had been kidnapped. He is confronted by Nishiki and other members of the Dojima Family. Despite being offered a high reward for killing Kiryu by the other members Nishiki refuses to and helps Kiryu fight them off. Kiryu and Nishiki then find Tachibana being tortured by Kuze and the Kenno Clan. They defeat the torturers but sadly Tachibana's injuries are too strong for him to live. Nishiki attempts to get Makoto to Tachibana quickly so that he may see her before he dies. Nishiki is however too late. Kiryu, Makoto and Nishiki cry over Tachibana's corpse. Makoto suddenly dissapears prompting Kiryu and Nishiki to begin looking for her. Nishiki goes to Serena to ask the bartender Reina if she has seen Makoto but the latter says she hasn't. Goro Majima comes into the bar and asks Reina if a man named Nishiki is there not having met him yet. Nishiki informs Majima that he is who he is looking for. Majima asks about Kiryu's whereabouts and so Nishiki attempts to sneak a gun out his coat and shoot Majima. Majima knocks the gun out of his hands before its too late. Majima fights Nishiki and defeats him. Majima demands to know where Kiryu and Makoto are and Reina defends Nishiki saying he doesn't know. Majima goes off. Nishiki finds Kiryu in the empty lot. Kiryu reveals that the Dojima Family is going to raid the Kazama Family office. The two are attacked by thugs and Kiryu tells Nishiki to go to the office and warn Kashiwagi. By the time Nishiki comes out the office Kiryu is outside and has defeated Kuze in combat. Nishiki warns Kiryu that the Dojima Family are about to raid the ship on the Shibuara Wharf where the Nikkyo Consortium are docked up. Kiryu replies that Makoto is there and so the two get in Nishiki's car and go to the ship. They fight against Shibusawa's goons until some with guns ambush them. Nishiki tells Kiryu to go forward while he holds the gunmen back. Kiryu does so. Kiryu manages to get to the top of the ship and defeat Shibusawa. Nishiki comes after him and prevents him from murdering Shibusawa. Nishiki talks reason into Kiryu and so he decides not to take the lieutenant's life. Kiryu and Nishiki meet at Serena one last time. They then go off to get a meal together. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Traitor Category:Loyal